


A Force of Nature

by WolfieQuiffy



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Late night cuddles, M/M, New York, Smut, Sort Of, Teasing, Window seat, beginnings of blowjob, holiday romance, mentions of blowjobs, past relationship, playful banter, reconnecting, the rain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieQuiffy/pseuds/WolfieQuiffy
Summary: Liam laughed. A big, loud, freeing laugh. The type of laugh that you only let out when you’re feeling completely at ease. And happy. Deliriously, blissfully happy.And all because of the man lying in his tight embrace—the two of them languidly stretched out on a ridiculously comfortable set of cushions, atop a particularly grand looking window seat, looking out on a rain sodden, but still magical New York night.Could life get any better? Liam seriously doubted it.Or the one where, after unexpectedly bumping into each other on a rainy New York day, Zayn and Liam explore the possibilities (and ramifications) of reconnecting after so many years apart.





	A Force of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a little drabble/ficlet I wrote as part of a larger wip ‘Raindrops keep falling in my life’. Thanks :)

“I love the rain.”

“Hmm?”

“The rain. I love the sound of it. There’s something so comforting about it, ya know? Like we’re safe in here, all warm and cosy, getting front row seats to a force of nature that gives life to everything, us included. I don’t know, it just always calms me and makes me feel at peace. Like the act of focusing on something simple quietens my stupid overactive mind and blocks out all the crap—at least temporarily.”

Liam let out a soft chuckle from where he was perched right behind Zayn, before placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “What’s got you so philosophical at this hour of the morning?”

Zayn turned his head to look at Liam, offering up a halfhearted scowl before chastising, “There’s nothing wrong with getting a little deep at any time of the time of the day, Leeyum. And besides I was feeling inspired.”

“Inspired hey? Any particular reason?” Liam teased, increasing the pressure of the hold of his arms around Zayn’s waist, before gently brushing his lips against Zayn’s earlobe.

Zayn wriggled in his embrace, attempting (rather unsuccessfully it must be said) to slap Liam on the leg. “Stop teasing, you prick. Unless you’re planning on a round two of course, because, then well ... feel free to tease as much as ya want.”

Liam laughed. A big, loud, freeing laugh. The type of laugh that you only let out when you’re feeling completely at ease. And happy. Deliriously, blissfully happy.

And all because of the man lying in his tight embrace—the two of them languidly stretched out on a ridiculously comfortable set of cushions, atop a particularly grand looking window seat, looking out on a rain sodden, but still magical New York night.

Could life get any better? Liam seriously doubted it.

“Now who’s getting all melancholy?”

“What?”

“You. You just floated off to somewhere. Care to share those mysterious thoughts, Li? ‘Cause when I intimated about the possibility of another round, that wasn’t exactly the reaction I was hoping for!”

Liam giggled at Zayn’s words before releasing his hold around his waist, as he attempted to tickle him where he knew from years of experience that he was most ticklish—around his rib cage—but Zayn was surprisingly quick in reacting, grabbing Liam’s hands and holding them down as he partially turned around.

“Too quick for ya, babe! And I’m a bit stronger than when we were last together, too,” Zayn boosted proudly, cheeky grin firmly in place as he cocked a challenging eyebrow at Liam.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ya might be a bit stronger, I’ll give you that. _But_ , I’d just like to point out that I was going easy on you.”

Zayn offered that patented tongue behind his teeth smile that Liam knew so well, before raising his eyebrows in a look of derision. “Oh really? So how come you haven’t you managed to free y’self yet then, Li?”

“I’m humouring you, babe. I don’t want to rain on you’re newly found strongman parade,” Liam countered, all the while trying desperately to pull away from Zayn’s vice like grip. As it turned out he wasn’t joking when he said he was stronger (not that Liam was planning on confirming Zayn’s assertion any time soon).

Zayn just rolled his eyes at Liam’s words, finally (thankfully) releasing Liam’s wrists, before lying back down with his head pillowed on Liam’s chest with a contented sigh.

Bringing one hand up to lightly squeeze around Zayn’s waist once again, Liam began to slowly pet through his soft hair. After a few seconds of revelling in the bliss that was having Zayn pressed so closely to him, Liam felt a need to interrupt the silence with a somewhat burning question. “So did you still want to know what I was thinking about?”

“Yeah. Of course,” Zayn replied immediately, absentmindedly playing with the hairs on Liam’s chest.

“You. Or us I guess. Being here with you like this. It’s ... it’s amazing. I’m not sure how or why, but I think part of me forgot how great it was to spend time with you. I feel happy, Zed. Like, really happy—happier than I’ve felt in long time ... and it’s all down to you.”

Zayn lifted his head then, looking up at Liam through his stupid (gorgeous) eyelashes with a over exaggerated pout on his lips. “Li,” he whined. “Why’d you have to go and say something as soppy as that? You’re going to make me cry, ya doughnut.”

Liam studied Zayn’s face for a second, trying to gauge the sincerity behind his words, but alas it remained elusive and it left him feeling slightly uneasy.

With doubt filling him about the wisdom of his confession, Liam quickly rushed out a hopefully placating qualification, “Sorry. Just being honest. You don’t have to respond or anything. I just wanted you to know how I was feeling.”

“No, Li,” Zayn pleaded, sitting up slightly and turning in Liam’s hold so he could bring a hand up to Liam’s cheek. “Don’t say sorry. I want you to be honest. I mean I was hoping that’s how you felt, but I wasn’t sure.”

“So you feel the same way?” Liam asked hopefully.

“Yes, Li. All of that. It’s what I’ve been thinking too, but I was too scared to tell you. Thought the rain was a safer topic of conversation,” Zayn concluded with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, and I fell for it,” Liam joked, bopping Zayn on the nose for good measure.

“Well, I wasn’t lying when I said I love the rain. Especially in New York. Was probably another reason why I was out walking when we saw each other. I got to tell you Li—once I’d gotten over the initial shock of seeing Liam fucking Payne walking towards me—it took a whole lot of my self control not to run up to you and jump into you’re arms like one of those cheesy rom coms we used to watch on our movie nights. Now that would have been embarrassing!”

“I don’t know. Might have been kinda romantic?” Liam offered kindly, before adding, “Or a bit weird. Either way it would have caught me attention. And everyone else on the street.”

Zyan laughed at Liam’s comment and then offered his own view as a fully fledged New Yorker. “It’s New York, babe. I could have been walking along naked and most people wouldn’t have even batted an eyelid.”

“Now _that_ I definitely would have noticed,” Liam teased with a wonky wink.

Once Liam had finished giggling at his own admittedly lame joke, he pulled Zayn back into his chest for a bracing hug. “We’re both doughnuts aren’t we? Both too scared to admit how we feel. You’d think we’d be better at this now that we’re a couple of old farts.”

“Oi!” Zayn exclaimed, playfully pinching one of Liam’s nipples. “Speak for yourself with the old fart bit, babe. I’m still young—well at least at heart anyway.”

“I know. I know. Still adjusting to being thirty, I suppose.”

“It’s not so bad, trust me. It’s just a number—I don’t feel much different to when I was eighteen to be honest. Just might take me a bit longer to get going in the morning is all.”

Liam couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the irony of what Zayn had said and it seemed Zayn realised it too if the the cute little giggle he was let out was any indication.

“Stop it!” Zayn chastised, slapping Liam’s chest. “I know what you’re thinking and I don’t appreciate it, even if it is partially true.”

“Partially true? Come on Zed do you honestly think I’ve forgotten all those mornings I spent practically dragging you out of bed to get to an early lecture? I can’t imagine you being any worse now than you were back then.”

“I just meant in terms of feeling a bit less sprightly when I get up. Obviously I still hate getting out of bed, but my art isn’t going paint itself, so I don’t have much choice nowadays. Could get away with it in uni.”

“Yeah, only because you were so smart and talented. For us mere mortals, turning up for your lectures was kinda important if you wanted to pass.”

“Ok. Enough of this praise, you’re gonna give me a big head, ba—” Zayn cut himself off, looking up at Liam with a pointed look as he waggled a finger in front of his face. Liam smiled, immediately knowing what was coming, “—don’t even think about it, Leeyum.”

It seemed Zayn knew him and his penchant for stupid innuendos far too well!

“Anyway as I was about to say, there’s still one thing that you’re always gonna have over me no matter what.”

“Yeah? And what might that be, Mr. Malik?”

“This,” Zayn said, none to gently pulling at a chunk of Liam’s chest hair.

“Hey! That hurt. Don’t take out you chest hair envy on me. I can’t help it if I’m genetically blessed in that department.”

“Yeah well, I am jealous, but I’m also pleased to see that you’re not waxing anymore—ya know I always mourned the loss of all that glorious hair. And I gotta say it certainly came in handy tonight, giving me something to hold on to when I was riding you. And don’t your dare deny that you like that too.”

“ _Zayn_ ,” Liam gasped, slapping Zayn playfully on his cute, little bum. “Oh my god. You can’t just casually say things like that, as if you’re talking about what your going to have for dinner. You’re going to do m’ head in, honestly.”

Zayn looked at up again with a cheeky grin, pinching Liam gently in his side. “You love it when I say stuff like that. You just like pretending that you’re innocent, but I know you’re not, Li. I know the real you.”

“Maybe,” Liam conceded shyly, before deciding it was time for a change in subject. “Anyway, speaking of things that have changed, when did you get all these new tattoos?”

“What the ones on me neck and head?” Zayn asked, gracefully tracing his slender fingers down over the mandala tattoo stretched around his ear, to the red and black twenty five tattoo on his neck.

“Yeah.”

“A bit after I turned twenty five. Just felt like being a bit more daring with them, ya know? And I can always cover up the ones on my head by growing my hair out, so that made it feel less of a big deal I suppose. Do you like them?” Zayn finished with a nervous edge to his voice, causing a warmth to fill Liam at the thought that his opinion about such things still mattered to Zayn.

“Of course. There sick. Wish I didn’t work in such a stuffy environment or I’d think about getting something like that, too.”

“Well yours are pretty fucking sick too Li. I love the big coat of arms on your shoulder, such great detailing. Actually that whole sleeve is fucking awesome—except maybe for the eye. It was a bit creepy when we were fucking. Kept on feeling like it was following me or summit.”

“Yeah. Not sure about that one myself,” Liam laughed, thinking back to the drunken night that lead him to get that particular tat. “Might cover it up one day if I can think of something better.”

“I’ve got a great guy that I go to near here. I could take you if you like?”

“Um, yeah maybe. If I have time.”

Zayn traced a finger lightly down the centre of Liam’s chest, before uttering, “Ok. Just a thought.”

He took hold of Liam’s arm then, pulling it down into his line of sight as he began to lovingly trace the outline of the eagle banner tattoo on Liam’s hand. “Still haven’t filled these banners in I see. And I’m glad that you haven’t covered up ‘we are the quiet ones’. Got to admit a part of me thought you might when we broke up.”

“No,” Liam replied resolutely. “I’ll never cover any of the tattoos I got when we were together, they mean too much to me. I mean, at the risk of sounding soppy again, I’d never want to erase them cause they represent all the good times we spent together. And the banners? Well I suppose I still haven’t thought of the perfect thing to say.”

“Mmm. I think you’ve always known what you want to fill them with, you’re just waiting for the right time.”

“Ah, you’ve found me out,” Liam joked, not wanting to let on that there was an element of truth in what Zayn had said. “See, I told you you were smart.”

Zayn didn’t say anything in response to that (perhaps because he could see through Liam’s charade), just lent forward and placed a kiss on Liam’s hand before bringing it back up to rest on his head.

Liam took the hint, going back to running his hand through Zayn’s hair as he had been earlier. “I couldn’t help but notice that you haven’t covered up the tattoos you got for me either? And is that meant to be a red wolf on your chest too?”

“Yeah. Same as you I didn’t see any reason to cover up any tattoos that still held so much meaning to me. And _that_ tattoo?—” Zayn brought a hand up to roughly trace the tattoo in question. “—Yes, it is a wolf, _Wolfie_ , but as for it’s meaning? Just thought it looked cool. Nothing too deep there, babe, I’m afraid.”

“Fair enough,” Liam acknowledged quietly, not wanting to push the subject. He knew from past experience that if Zayn was reluctant to assign any great significance to such a prominent tattoo it probably meant the exact opposite—that there was a specific reason for him getting it but not one that he was willing to reveal. Not yet anyway.

“Li?” Zayn asked after a moment or two, pulling Liam away from his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Zayn began hesitantly, his pointer finger tracing sloppy patterns on Liam’s chest. “You’re here for another week right? And you said that you feel like a bit a third wheel when you’re with your Mum and Dad, considering it’s their anniversary and everything. Well ... I was thinking, maybe I could be your tour guide for the week. Show you around all the places I’ve gotten to know—places that the tourist guides don’t tell you about. And ...”

“And? And what, love?” Liam encouraged gently.

“And, maybe we could still, ya know, be together like this? Like a holiday romance sort of thing?”

Zayn groaned then, bringing a hand up to swipe dramatically down his face as he shook his head in apparent embarrassment. “Fuckin’ hell. Did I really just use the phrase ‘holiday romance’? What the fuck is happening to me? A couple of days spent with you and I’ve turned into a right sappy git. Sorry. Sorry. Just ignore me. _Please_.”

Liam tried not to (he really did!), but he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a little chuckle as he looked down as Zayn with his face buried in Liam’s chest.

“Don’t laugh at me, Leeyum. Please. I’m embarrassed enough as it is.”

“I’m not laughing at you, Zed, I promise. Just can’t believe how bloody cute you’re being at the moment.”

“Cute! Cute? Oh my god. That’s even worse. I wasn’t going for cute. I was going for more of a sexy slash casual fun kinda vibe.”

“It’s ok. Really,” Liam appeased, reaching out to hook a finger under Zayn’s chin so that he could see his face. “It was fine. What you said was good. Like I get what you’re trying to say—what you’re proposing and I’m not adverse to it, honestly. Just probably need to think it over before I give you an answer.”

“Yeah?” Zayn asked, lifting his head slightly to peek up at Liam. “So you get that I’m not suggesting that we should get back together or anything. Just sorta hang out and enjoy each other’s company while your here?”

“Yes. I get your meaning. But ...”

“But you’re not sure it’s a good idea, given our history?”

“Exactly. I don’t want to hurt you Zayn. I couldn’t live with myself if I did that again. So, while I definitely like the idea in theory—love the idea actually—in practice, I’m worried that it might not work out so good.”

“That’s fair. Logical even. You were always the more sensible one out of the two of us. Sometimes wish you weren’t but I get it. Mightn’t like it, but I get it.”

Liam brought his hand down to caress Zayn’s cheek, taking a moment to catalogue his facial expression to make sure he hadn’t said anything hurtful. “So it’s ok if I give you my answer tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Take your time; sleep on it. I wasn’t really expecting you to answer me straight away, anyway. Just ... just really think about it, ok? And please don’t let your fear about hurting me get in the way of doing something that’s going to make you happy. I’m a big boy. I’ll be ok either way, but sometimes it doesn’t hurt to be a little selfish, Li, ok?”

“Ok.”

As Zayn looked up at him with his beautiful, doe eyes still silently pleading, Liam knew it would be hard to deny him. He’d always found it incredibly hard to resist any request Zayn made when they were together and it seemed that, even with the passage of time, Liam was still firmly under his magnetic spell.

“Sooo. About that second round?” Zayn teased, jolting Liam back to the present and expertly changing the subject, as he slowly slid a hand down Liam’s chest (making a couple of very welcomed detours to brush against his nipples).

He stopped when he reached the crop of hair at the base of Liam’s cock, gently tickling his fingers agonisingly closely to where Liam so desperately wanted them; his hips involuntarily jerking up. “I think I know _exactly_ where we should start.”

Liam looked down at Zayn and smiled, reaching out to stroke at his chin, unable to hide his admiration at Zayn’s eternal confidence when it came to all things intimate.

Zayn seemed to take Liam’s actions as an encouragement to continue his seduction (as if he needed any), sliding his body down until he was lying between Liam’s legs, before offering one last smirk as he reached out to wrap his hand around Liam’s quickly hardening dick.

“I missed this,” he admitted without any semblance of shame or embarrassment. “Sucking you off always got me so fucking hot.”

“Shit, Zed. That mouth of yours. Fucking filthy.”

“That’s not the only thing me mouths good for, in case you’ve forgotten,” Zayn boasted unapologetically. “In fact, like I was saying earlier about getting stronger, I’ve also gotten quite a bit better at giving head. Wanna a live demonstration of my newly acquired skills, babe?”

“ _Fuck_. Yes. Yes,” Liam moaned, his cock now fully hard, all from Zayn’s lewd words alone.

“Ok, but let me know when you think you’re going to come, ‘cause not to blow me own horn so to speak, but it might happen quicker than you think,” Zayn winked.

Without any further warning, Zayn dipped his head to take a few kitten licks around the head, paying particular attention to where he knew Liam was most sensitive, namely just under the lip of his foreskin. And Liam supposed he would have been embarrassed by the ridiculously loud groan he let out in response—if he wasn’t so extraordinarily turned on, that is.

As it turned out Zayn’s bold prediction proved to be spot on, Liam’s orgasm hitting him like a proverbial freight train after just a few minutes of Zayn showing off his exemplary new blowjob skills. Liam eagerly returned the favour once he’d recovered his senses, feeling slightly guilty that his abilities in that department didn’t quite measure up to Zayn’s, although if the completely blissed out expression on his face after he came was anything to go by, it didn’t seem like he had any complaints.

So that’s how they found themselves a little while later (after enjoying a leisurely clean up in the shower), wrapped up together under Zayn’s very fluffy, very warm and likely very expensive duvet; Zayn fast asleep, having fallen under almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

As Liam lay there gazing at Zayn’s peacefully sleeping face, he found himself feeling comforted in the knowledge that some things never change. What he wasn’t finding so easily however, was his own slumber, because, as tired as he was, his brain kept mulling over Zayn’s earlier proposition.

The rational, logical part of Liam’s brain was telling him it was a bad idea. That revisiting the past, even if it was only for a week, was fraught with danger. That one week was more than enough time to find himself falling back in love with Zayn just as deeply as he was all those years ago.

But then there was his emotional, sentimental side. The side that wanted to dive back into a life with Zayn and enjoy the week he had suggested for what it was—an enjoyable, no strings attached adventure, which, if tonight was any indication, was something they both seemed to want. Maybe, even one they both needed to finally put the past behind them and move on. _For good_.

Liam let out a heaving sigh—the more he thought about everything, the more confused he felt, torn between the pros and cons of either option. In the end, he figured sleeping on it like Zayn had suggested might be the best course of action.

He placed one last kiss on a still soundly sleeping Zayn’s cheek, pulling his body impossibly closer to his, as he closed his eyes and hoped his tiredness would eventually lead him to sleep.

He had a big decision to make in the morning, one he feared would lead to heartache for both he and Zayn no matter which way he went. And the sobering truth of it was that Liam wasn’t sure either of them had the capacity to deal with that kind of pain again.

But by the same token he wasn’t sure he was strong enough to pass up on a chance at happiness with Zayn, no matter how brief it might prove to be.

Zayn Malik, just like the rain that he was waxing lyrical about earlier in the night, was truly a force of a nature.

And just like any force of nature, he was incredibly hard to deny.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and any comments are always welcomed :)


End file.
